deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman von Ungern-Sternberg
Baron Roman Nicolaus Maximilian von Ungern-Sternberg was an anti-Bolshevik lieutenant-general in the Russian Civil War and then an independent warlord whose Asiatic Cavalry Division wrested control of Mongolia from the Republic of China in 1921 after its occupation. He was often referred to as Baron Ungern, or simply Ungern. Ungern was an arch-conservative pan-monarchist who aspired to restore the Russian monarchy under Grand Duke Michael Alexandrovich of Russia and to revive the Mongol Empire under the rule of the Bogd Khan. During the Russian Civil War, Ungern's attraction to Vajrayana Buddhism and his eccentric, often violent treatment of enemies, civilians, particularly and his own men, earned him the sobriquet the "Mad Baron". Ungern would prove to be effective, if almost insanely reckless cavalry commander, winning multiple engagements in the First World War and Russian Civil War, where he held a portion of Siberia around Dauria and Hailan on the Russian-Mongolian border, where he became infamous for atrocities against his perceived enemies, including Bolsheviks and Jews. Ungern was eventually expelled and forced to flee to Mongolia in 1920, but he took this as an opportunity to further his monarchist goals by expelling Chinese forces from Mongolia, taking the country and placing it under the rule of the Bogd Khan by February 1921, with the intent of eventually reviving the Mongol Empire. In the spring of 1921, the Red Army invaded Mongolia with the intent of eliminating the threat posed by Ungern. The Soviets defeated Ungern in multiple battles using armored vehicles, heavy artillery, and aircraft, before Ungern was finally captured in August 1921 after attempting to cross the Gobi desert to counterattack into the Soviet Union, after his men mutinied and turned him over to Soviet authorities. Ungern was executed about a month later. Battle vs. Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck (by SPARTAN 119) Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck: x8 Roman von Ungern Sternberg: x8 Roman von Ungern-Sternberg sat on horseback at a small camp in the middle of an open plain with scattered trees and rock outcrops, along with two other men on horseback and five on foot. Little did they know, they were being watched. Perched on top of a rocky hill that was the highest point in the area were eight German and Askari soldiers, led by Paul Emil von Lettow-Vorbeck. Assuming the unknown troops on the plains below were enemies, Lettow-Vorbeck ordered his men to prepare an ambush, setting up an MG-08 machine gun on the hill as the others readied their rifles. As soon as Vorbeck gave the order, the machine gun roared to life, spitting out a storm of lead that cut down one of Sternberg's cavalry and one infantryman. The surviving soldiers of Sternberg's Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry ran for cover and machine gun fire tore through their camp, ducking trees, rocks, and whatever other cover could be found. Two of them ran to a machine gun nest placed a rise overlooking Sternberg's camp. One of Vorbeck's askari, however, spotted him and fired a Lee-Enfield captured from the British. The .303 round impacted the Sternberg's solder in the back, dropping him to the ground. The assistant gunner, however, made it to the machine gun and started firing. Most of Lettow-Vorbeck's troops were behind cover, but as luck would have it, one of them was hit by fire from the machine gun as he rose to fire. Soon after, a well-placed shot from a Mosin-Nagant dropped a second German. Suddenly, the gunner on Sternberg's machine gun was hit by a shot to the head from the flank. Under cover of the machine gun fire, two German infantry and two cavalry had charged the flank of Sternberg's camp and one of the flanking German infantry had hit the machine gunner with well-placed shot from a Mauser-Vergiero. As a German cavalryman approached, saber in hand, one of Sternberg's soldiers, who by this point dismounted and gotten into cover, drew his Mauser C96 and fired three shots into the chest of the German horseman, blowing him off his horse. The four remaining soldiers of the Sternberg's Asiatic Volunteer cavalry had by now dismounted and ran for cover to a group of rocks on the edge of a hill. One of them didn't make it, and was cut down by a German cavalryman with a saber as he ran. Sternberg and the other two soldiers, however, made it to cover, and returned fire with their weapons, Sternberg's Nagant, and the other two's rifles, a Berdan and Arisaka respectively. One of the German infantry was hit twice in the chest and collapsed to the ground. As Sternberg's soldiers rose to fire, he was struck by a bullet fired by Lettow-Vorbeck himself, who was armed with a captured Lee-Enfield. Not long after, the last survivor of the Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry was struck by several rounds and fell to the ground, dead. Realizing he was the last man standing, Sternberg drew his shashka in his right hand and charged forward, firing his Nagant revolver in the direction of the Germans in his left. He only made it a few meters before he was struck by several bullets and fell to the ground, dead. WINNER: Paul Emil Von Lettow-Vorbeck Expert's Opinion Lettow-Vorbeck won this battle because of his superior tactics and combat experience, generally being considered a master of guerilla warfare, having never been defeated in battle, in spite of being outnumbered, outgunned, and constantly short on supplies. While Sternberg had some successes against the Bolsheviks, Chinese, and Mongolian Reds, his reckless tactics ultimately proved to be the Mad Baron's undoing in this battle, much as they were in real life. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Józef Piłsudski (by Deathblade 100) The Eurasian Steppes Pilsudski: x7500 The thundering of hooves echoes through the steppes as Jozef Pilsudski's Polish Legions rode through the Russian camp; the cries of the wounded and dying quickly silenced by the cracks of rifles and pistols. Upon recieving a telegram from his lieutenant, Pilsudski orders five of his soldiers to scout ahead for the rest of the invasion. ---- Sternberg: x2000 Baron Roman von Ungern-Sternberg draws his C96 and fires into the crowd of captive Bolsheviks. His lieutenant, Boris Rezukhin watches at a respectful distance before approaching and requesting he lead a small reconnaisance squad to keep an eye out for potential enemies. Ungern nods his acceptance before drawing his Shashka and proceeding to execute the Bolsheviks. Rezukhin selects four of the Asiatic Cavalry and sets off. ---- As the Polish scouts continue to advance across the steppes, a crack from a Mosin fills the air. Rezukhin's reconnaisance force charges over the horizon, firing at the Polish soldier. On of the Poles fires a quick shot from his M.95 carbine downing one of the White Russians. Rezukhin fires several shots from his C96 killing one Pole and injuring another. Two of the Poles draw their Szablias and charge within melee range. Two of Rezukhin's scouts draw their Shashkas and move to engage. One of the White Russians severs the head from the wounded Pole, before having his throat cut open by a Szablia. Rezukhin orders his remaining men to withdraw. The Poles send one rider back to call upon the rest of the army. ---- Ungern listens furiously as his scouts recount their recent egagement with the Poles. Roman clenches his teeth and, unholstering his C96, fires at one of the scouts. Yelling at his men to follow, Ungern-Sternberg pulls himself into the saddle of his horse and rides off. His army, reluctantly, follows. As the Asiatic Cavalry advance, they see the full size of the Polish Legion materialise out of the horizon. Pilsudski's Polish Legions move into formation, rifles and Szablias glinting in the sunlight. Pilsudski watches the rag-tag White Russian army arrange itself. Roman Ungern draws his Shashka and yells an order; the Asiatic Cavalry Division charges. The Polish Legions take aim with their Mannlicher Stutzen carbines and open fire. The first volley of bullets cuts its way through several hundred of the White Russian's men. x300 As the Poles reload, the cracks of Mosins fill the air; dropping hundreds of the Polish. x200 As the Russians rechamber, another volley of Mannlicher rounds hit their targets. x200 Several of the Polish officers draw their Steyr M1912 pistols and join the fray, firing at the Russian army. Ungern's lieutenants draw their C96s and fire back, killing a handful of Poles. x4 A line of Cossacks breaks through the Polish lines, Shashkas unsheathed and slashing in all directions. x15 A Cossack charges towards Pilsudski, intent on killing the Polish general. Pilsudski calmly fires one shot at the Cossack from his M1912, while his men dispatch the rest. x12 Ungern's forces start to waver as the Poles continue to rain fire from their Mannlichers. x100 Over a hundred Chinese soldiers streamed from the battlefield in despair, followed by a similar number of Manchus. The remaining White Russians continued to charge forward only to be met with more rifle fire or Szablias. x50 Another unit of fifty Buryat cavalry fled the field, shattered. Rezukhin looked on as more of the Cavalry Division fled. As he glanced back to the battlefield, a Polish officer charged in with his Szablia; killing Ungern's right hand man. Some of the Russian forces that remained out of melee range opened fire; killing dozens of Poles. x36 Another Mosin volley found its mark. x30 Another volley of Mannlicher rounds impacted the Russian riflemen. x30 The remainder of the riflemen turned and fled the field in a panic. Ungern turned and watched his army falling apart in front of him. Furiously, he ordered the remainder of his army to draw their Shashkas and charge forward. The remaining members of his army charged in. The remains of the army were cut down by Mannlicher and M1912 fire. x500 As the few survivors streamed off if retreat, Ungern drew his C96 and charged forward. Another volley of bullets struck the Mad Baron down. Pilsudski observed the battlefield and the fleeing White Russian army and, raising his hand in the air, yelled "Polska!" in victory. Expert's Opinion Pilsudski's better leadership style, weaponry, and training led to the Pole's victory. While, Ungern-Sternberg was definitely better in the short clashes between the Mongolian Communist Party, Bolsheviks, and the Chinese Beiyang Army, his "leading style" was little more than an iron fist in an iron glove. Also, he was prone to acting in fits of rage and executing his own men when they displeased him. All in all, you have one general who was capable at leading an army and a nation, and another who essentially led his army in suicidal, reckless charges that would make the most futile Imperial Japanese Army's Banzai Charges seem successful by contrast. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Human Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors